webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iayami
Hello! Is there anything people would like to say? Well, just leave a message! Iayami 15:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Great Great job. Please put galleries if you want to add plushies, items or foods. Thanks! If you keep this work up, I will ask Aldora (sysop) if you can be a sysop. You are doing great work and keep it up! Webkinz Mania 21:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I forgot to say. Keep putting up those templates. I need time to do it too. Webkinz Mania 21:55, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for listening rollback member! Webkinz Mania 01:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Keep posting for a chance to be a sysop! Webkinz Mania 22:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I am going to have a talk to Aldora to make you a sysop. You are working well. Webkinz Mania 22:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Please skip one line after you post an image in recipe pages. Webkinz Mania 19:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Good job and thanks. I also have a small mission after you finish with recipes: Can you please add info to the Pets? Webkinz Mania 19:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sure thing AND have fun! Also, if you want to do something (Recipe, game pages, template etc.) please leave a message in my talk page. It'll help. Webkinz Mania 19:20, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Got it. I'm going to do recipes. Webkinz Mania 19:23, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for covering me today. I was busy today and all week. I come later in the day and sometimes in the morning. I hope this summer is great. Thanks you very much! Webkinz Mania 21:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Good job. Once you are done,. can you add templates or make navboxes to pages? Webkinz Mania 19:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hello This is a General are you there message. The Webkinz Wikia needs to keep track of its Admin's and Bureaucrat's activity. If you do not respond before May 22nd 2009, you will be marked as inactive. If you are in fact active and here then would you like to review the many new templates and policies. Maybe you would like to join one of the new projects or vote on whether or not to unblock User:Generalgrievous112 (on his talk page), remember, your vote has a large influence.--'Ventress yaps ' 03:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Iayami, you're back, I'm going to mark you as active on the Admins list. If you can please follow the instructions on this page, it will help you obtain our personal IRC box.--''' the Bcrat yaps ' 23:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, , this is Webkinz112. As you know, we are a very active wiki and need to keep track of our Administrator's activity. This is a general ''Are you there? message and is just used to determine your level of activity for other users. If you are able to answer the questions of other users and help them, please say so on my talk page. If not, please respond and you will be marked as inactive on the List of Administrators, you will not have your powers taken away. Sincerely, Webkinz112, Editor-in-chief of the Webkinz Wikia. Aplause IRC ! I've moved the Webkinz Wikia's official IRC channel to a new address. If you want to be part of it go to http://www.mibbit.com/chat/ and enter these parameters. *Click Server then type irc.darkmyst.org *Nickname: Anything *Channel: #webkinzwikia Enter those and then visit #webkinzwikia. When you arrive at #webkinzwikia just type /ns register nomail and then your nickname will be registered. Come back here and tell me your nickname so that I can add it to the access list :P! Thanks so much, Webkinz112}} Forum Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) CompuPets vs Webkinz VOTE ON THE "WHICH IS BETTER" PAGE! (to what is above) What? --Iayami 22:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Friend request. hi! i am sending you a friend request. my user name is laurenlemoncake!!! Pandastripe. You just got Awesomesaused 16:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC)